Axel
Axel (渥世琉, Alex) is a female supporting character of the ongoing Striking Blades series created by "XDenshaX" on Fanfiction.net. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was created by the author himself. She was one of the 10,000 players trapped inside the death game when it began. She is a freelance frontliner who also doubles as a vigilante. Appearance Alex is a girl of moderately tall stature, standing around 5 feet 6 inches. She has striking black eyes and is dark skinned. She's very light, only about 119 pounds, and likes to keep it that way, maintaining a lean figure. Her short black hair is usually kept straight and down to neck length. She has bangs that cover her forehead and end just below neat eyebrows along her features. Alex usually wears leather to light armor, nothing too heavy or anything that would alter her natural way of moving. She is Native American and Asian, so it shows in her features and styles of dressing. Personality Alex is a fierce and pugnacious woman on the surface, but beneath her tough girl exterior is a strong loyalty to her friends and comrades as well as a duty to herself to clear the death trap that Kayaba had thrown her in. She also has an admirable compassion and kindness to others, usually expressed by hugs and other things of that nature. Alex has an offensive battle style, meaning she's quick to attack and usually doesn't think before she does. She also isn't perceptive and is quite rash when she does things, usually causing her insult or yell at others without meaning to do so. Alex is tough, assertive, impatient, and very headstrong. However, she will always make sure that she does her best to protect her friends, and will stop at nothing to beat the game known as Sword Art Online. Background In real life, Alex has one elder sister named Akane. The two are both American and Japanese. Their African American mother and Japanese father are almost always on business trips together, so it leaves the two to have more free time to themselves. The girls are close, however, Akane's stark difference to her sister has caused conflict between the two. Akane is blunt and lacks emotion, which bothers Alex due to the fact that the girl never listens and only worries about what is required of them to do as siblings, students, and children of their parents. Akane does love her younger sister. She tucked Alex in at night and stayed up all night to help Alex with her homework. Akane wants what is best for her Alex, but her personality has always seemed to hide that fact, only showing her blank and cold exterior. This caused Akane to buy the NerveGear and Sword Art Online for Alex. Akane knew her sister had a knack for gaming and played a lot with her friends. Alex thanked her sister wholeheartedly, and Akane was proud of herself for finally conveying her feelings. Oh how sad a day it was when Akane found out of her sister's fate on the day of the game's launch. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items * Aluminum Staff * Silk Tunic * Health Potions x 3 * Teleport Crystals x 3 Later Weapons * Iron Tail Staff (Floor 10 staff) *Luminous Staff (Floor 10) *The Hulk (Floor 50) Later Armor Abilities Sword Art Online Skills Buffs Two-handed Bo Staff * Javelin Toss – (1-hit strike) Throws his staff like a spear. Induces a knockback & three second stun * Gravitational Force - (1-hit strike) Axel holds her staff like a baseball bat or in a javelin thrower's stance, and either throws or slams the staff into their opponent. Has a massive knockback as well as having a chance of inflicting Unbalance, Daze, and Dizziness. * Diagonal Blow – (1-hit strike) A diagonal attack to the enemy's shoulder. * End Strikes - (2-hit combo) A two hit combo striking with the ends of the staff. * Open Strikes - (3-hit cmombo) Axel smacks her staff at the user's hands twice to open up their defenses before using the third strike to whack at them mercilessly. * Over Under - (3-hit combo) Swings the end of the staff over, takes the middle to swing under then finally finishes off with a powerful downwards blow. Induces a knockback. * Side Blows - (4-hit combo) Holding the staff in the middle, the player swings one hand left and right rapidly, dealing good damage and inducing a stun if all blows land. * Whipping Points - (5-hit combo) Spinning her staff around her, Axel then strikes hard at the opponents weak points. * Whirling Defense - Spins the staff at at extreme speeds to deflect projectiles, the higher the skill level, the longer the barrier can hold. * Fury Flurry - (7-hit combo) A set of spinning strikes and hard bashes to the opponent's head, chest, abdomen, and groin area. Pommel Staff * Whack - (1-hit strike) A simple but hard swing of the staff that, depending on where the attack lands, can inflict debuffs ranging from Internal Hemorrhage and Concussion, to Stun and Broken Bones. It's a simple skill with a wide range of possibilities. Cooldown is 10 seconds. * Ground Pound - (1-hit AOE Strike) The user raises their staff above their head as it glows a bright blue. They then slam the butt of their staff into the ground, generating a 10-foot pulse in diameter that has enough power to knock anyone caught up in the attack to their feet. It can also cause a 3 second Stun, allowing for a quick getaway if needed. Cooldown is 50 seconds. * Bat Away - (Passive) An automatic skill that has no post-motion delay. The user immediately parries or knocks away an attack with their staff. This skill is a good counter against fast-paced damage dealers and can cause a 2 second Stun which would allow the user to strike back and counterattack harder and stronger. Also, depending on the trajectory and timing, this skill can deflect a single projectile or more than one concentrate on a single area. Cooldown is 7 seconds. * Bam! Bam! - (2-hit combo) The user switches between hands as they crack at the opponent twice with two baseball like swings. The first swing can cause a 2 second Stun. If so, it is a guarantee that the second swing will cause the Dizzy and Daze statuses to appear. Cooldown is 12 seconds Setup Swing - (2-hit combo) The user strikes upwards with their staff, towards either the hands or jaw of the opponent, before switching hands and swinging harshly. If the second strike connects, it will induce a 4 second stun, and can cause Daze. If it strikes the head of the opponent, they can receive Concussion and Internal Hemorrhage as well. Though this skill can easily be blocked and will need a perfect setup to finish the swing. Cooldown is 15 seconds. * Out of the Park! - (3-hit combo) The user holds their staff like a bat before swinging downwards and striking down on the opponent's head, they then switch hands and swing upwards to further disorient the opponent and drop any lingering defenses before they transition into a spin. They then cruelly swing at the player cracking at their jawline or cranium with immense power. This will send the opponent away a good meter or so, with that comes a guaranteed 10 second Stun, Concussion, Daze, Internal Hemorrhage, Fumble, and Tumble. * Juggernaut Assault - (7-hit combo) The user dashes forwards, gaining a 10% boost in overall attack power and speed. Their staff takes on a bright red glow and for the next seven hits, they can deliver heavy damage. This skill is most effective when moving forward and can only be activated while the user is running or moving around. If hit in the correct area, the user can inflict Internal Hemorrhage, Daze, and Dizzy. * Armor Buster - (1-hit strike) A max level Pommel Staff skill, as well as step up from Javelin Toss, Armor Buster lengthens the height of the staff by another foot as it’s launched. When it makes contact with armor of any kind, it can create a harsh and deep dent within or completely destroy the armor itself. If it hits skin, the skill has a high chance of obliterating the bones within the area of impact. The skill then goes into a ten minute cooldown. High chance of causing Internal Hemorrhage and indirect bleeding from the enemy’s own armor if they’re wearing any. This skill can also induce Daze, Dizzy, and Stun. * Wrath of the Gods - (10-hit combo) This is a max-level Pommel Staff skill. Axel’s staff grows another foot as it radiates a bright green. She then proceeds to swing the staff upwards at the opponent’s chin, before reversing the staff’s momentum, smashing back down onto their skull. She then spins around and strikes again from the right, before twirling her staff and then proceeding to unleash a barrage of three vertical strikes. Finally, Axel swings upward once more, then again, and one more time. The player now airborne, the player then reels back before launching their staff with immense force towards the opponent. The last strike will induce a cluster of debuffs to the enemy, including Daze, Dizzy, Tumble, Broken Bones, Stun, and Concussion. The skill will then go on a 20 minute cooldown. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player